The present invention relates to a side airbag installation of a backrest in a motor vehicle seat, wherein the backrest has a stuffing covered by a covering material.
Side airbag installations of this type are known, for example, from EP 963 310 B1 and DE 10 2004 042 039 A1.
With such installations, an airbag module is used that is provided with a housing in which are accommodated an airbag and a gas generator, and which has an outlet for the airbag, which in the event of actuation opens. In order to ensure the path of unfolding of the airbag, and to prevent the unfolding airbag from dragging along foam portions from the stuffing or upholstery of the vehicle seat, the airbag module is encased by an interior bag or pouch, a so-called concentrator, the free ends of which are sewn into a tear seam that is provided in a covering of the seat. This tear seam is visible from the outside, and must therefore have an optically attractive appearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a side airbag installation of the aforementioned general type that eliminates a binding of the free ends of the interior bag into the covering, yet ensures that the covering releases the exit path of the actuated airbag.